Secrets Revealed
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: The death of The Charmed Ones. Who will take over now?
1. Saving the innocent

Disclaimer:I do not own Charmed just enjoy writing fanfics. I wish i owned Cole though. Just a note i don't watch Charmed but Julian fans tune it to Nip/Tuck.  
  
Summary: Takes place after Primose Empath. So that is season three my favorite season. Phoebe finds out some interesting news meanwhile Prue still has suspicions about ADA Cole Turner. Something happens to Cole that tests his and Phoebe's developing relationship.  
  
Phoebe still thought about him. Every night, every day, between demonic attacks. She was in love for the first time in her love she was truly in love. She was happy she took Prue's advice to go after Cole. He would've been out of her life right at this moment and she knew she wouldn't be in peace. Piper saw Phoebe on the couch lost in thought and decided to leave her alone. She entered the kitchen and saw Prue in thought too.  
  
"Why is everyone daydreaming?" asked Piper.  
  
Prue snapped from her thoughts.  
  
"Do you still suspect Cole?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" said Prue.  
  
Piper looked at her.  
  
"I can't help it" said Prue.  
  
"Well do so" said Piper. "Our sister is in love"  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "i know"  
  
"We still have to figure out how to vanquish the triad" said Piper.  
  
"I'm still on it" said Prue.  
  
  
  
Cole threw a glass to the wall. It shattered.  
  
Why, he thought.  
  
Phoebe's face flashed in his mind again.  
  
I can't do this, he thought. I'm dead  
  
He shut his suitcase tightly and checked his watch. Last day at work and then he would leave San Francisco.  
  
  
  
Phoebe conteplated calling Cole or not. Was it too soon? She didn't want to seem desperate. She put the phone down as Prue walked in.  
  
"Calling Cole again?" asked Prue crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah i am" said Phoebe. "Or was?"  
  
"Phoebe be careful" said Prue. "Please"  
  
"You still think Cole is evil?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Piper came in and cautiously walked out.  
  
"Piper" called Phoebe.  
  
Piper turned around and cursed to herself.  
  
"Do you feel the same way?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I didn't say anything" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe shoook her head. "I don't believe this"  
  
"In our lives we have to be cautious" said Prue.  
  
"Right" said Phoebe. "Aren't you the one who said Cole loved me and i should go to him"  
  
"Yes" said Prue. "But that doesn't change my suspicions"  
  
"Cole is an ADA" cried Phoebe. "He's just a normal human guy"  
  
She walked out of the manor. Prue angrily stomped upstairs.  
  
"When will she ever learn?" asked Prue.  
  
  
  
After Phoebe left Cole got a call about a bank robbery. He left with Darryl and when they got there the place was swamped. It was dark and cloudy.  
  
"Any hostages?" asked Cole.  
  
"Just one" said Darryl. "Every corner is covered but we can't get a clear shot"  
  
Cole took off his jacket. "Well I'm going in there"  
  
"No you're not" said Darryl.  
  
"Then cover me" said Cole.  
  
They heard officers shouting. The bank doors opened.  
  
"Hold your fire" called Darryl.  
  
A man came out with a woman and a gun to her head. Darryl walked closer.  
  
"Let her go" said Darryl.  
  
"Stay away man" said the robber.  
  
"Look what we have here" muttered Cole.  
  
  
  
Everything happened so fast. Someone's gun went off and the robber raised his gun at Darryl. Cole panicked and pushed Darryl away as he sensed the gun go off. They fell to the ground as officers grabbed the robber.  
  
"Don't be a hero" said Darryl.  
  
Cole looked at him. "A thank you would have been nice"  
  
Then he went limp. Darryl carefully rolled Cole over and saw blood on his shirt.  
  
"Someone get an ambulance" cried Darryl.  
  
  
  
Phoebe walked out of the ambulance feeling a bit shaken. The feeling was freaking her out. She walked towards the exit, but heard a loud commotion and recognized Darryl's voice. She saw a gurney and doctor's crowding around. She saw a man and losts of blood. Phoebe gagged. Darryl ran by her.  
  
"Darryl" called Phoebe.  
  
Darryl turned and saw Phoebe.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Darryl came up to her.  
  
"Maybe you should sit" said Darryl.  
  
"No" said Phoebe tears coming out. "Is it Cole?"  
  
"Yes" said Darryl. "He was shot in the chest"  
  
Phoebe started to hypoventilate and fainted.  
  
Is it good so far? Please REVIEW! More to come. 


	2. Deceived

Chapter 2  
  
Phoebe woke up and saw Darryl and a doctor watching her.  
  
"I'm okay" said Phoebe standing up.  
  
"Phoebe calm down" said Darryl. "I called your sisters"  
  
"They don't care" said Phoebe. She walked out of the room. "Where's Cole?"  
  
"Still in surgery" said Darryl.  
  
"How could you let this happen?" asked Phoebe emotions getting the best of her.  
  
Darryl was taken aback.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Phoebe.  
  
Darryl hugged her. "I'll get you some water"  
  
Phoebe nodded and sat down in the waiting room. Darryl came back after a short time holding crackers and a cup of water. Phoebe gratefully took them.  
  
"Thanks" whispered Phoebe.  
  
Darryl saw Phoebe was shaken and knew that her and the ADA took their friendship to the next level. That they have grown closer romantically and Darryl felt bad. Phoebe was like a sister to him and he prayed to God that Cole would make it.  
  
"How long have they been in there?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"An hour" said Darryl. "We have a long wait to go"  
  
Phoebe finished her water. "How?"  
  
"There was a robbery" said Darryl. "He saved my life"  
  
This was really the first time he really realized that. He could be the one in surgery fighting for his life. Prue and Piper entered the waiting room with Leo.  
  
"I want you to leave" said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe this morning" started Prue.  
  
"Made me realize that you will never accept Cole as the man in my life" said Phoebe. "Will never accept that he is not a demon"  
  
Darryl silently gasped. He was right, Phoebe had grown closer to Cole.  
  
"Darryl told us you collapsed" said Piper.  
  
"I'm okay" said Phoebe. "I just want you to leave"  
  
Prue shook her head and walked away.  
  
"Stay with her" said Piper to Leo. He kissed her and Leo sat next to Phoebe.  
  
"Everything will be alright" said Leo.  
  
"I hope so" said Phoebe.  
  
2 hours later  
  
The doctor entered the waiting room.  
  
"How is he?" asked Phoebe jumping up.  
  
"I'm Dr. Grady" said the doctor.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"After a long surgery we retrieved the bullet" said Grady. "It missed a major artery by centimeters"  
  
"Any complications?" asked Darryl.  
  
"He may have chest pains" said Grady. "Difficulty breathing and some trouble using his right arm, but it's temporary"  
  
"Thank God" said Phoebe. "May I please see him?"  
  
Dr. Grady nodded. "For a short time"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"He's in the OR" said Dr. Grady. "We'll be moving him shortly"  
  
Phoebe walked into the OR. Cole was lying on the bed and IV running from his arm and hooked up to a heart monitor. Tears came from Phoebe's eyes. She sat by his bed and held his hand. She touched his face and remembered the night they made love and it was real.  
  
"I'll be here" said Phoebe. "I promise I won't leave you"  
  
She kissed his hand and watched him sleep.  
  
Phoebe was allowed back in Cole's room. They moved him to a room a few hours ago. She stayed the night despite the nurse's disapproval. She tended to keep her promise. Cole hadn't woke up yet and Phoebe wanted to get him home and take care of him. Cole started to moan and Phoebe was quickly at his side.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe softly shaking him.  
  
Cole woke up and locked eyes with Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe" whispered Cole.  
  
"You're at the hospital" said Phoebe. "You had to go play superman"  
  
Cole looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Never mind" said Phoebe. She kissed him. "How are you?"  
  
"I feel like I was shot" said Cole.  
  
"Luckily it didn't kill you" said Phoebe.  
  
Yeah but the triad will, thought Cole. I have to get out of here.  
  
Phoebe looked at him.  
  
"Cole were you going somewhere?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole looked at her guiltily. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I went to your apartment and the landlord let me in" said Phoebe. "I saw a suitcase packed"  
  
"I need a vacation" said Cole half-truthfully.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "You were not going to tell me?"  
  
"Yes" lied Cole. "Before I left"  
  
"I'm just glad you are okay" said Phoebe. "Since you are progressing you can go home tomorrow and I want to take care of you"  
  
"You don't have to" said Cole. "I'll be fine"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "I insist"  
  
Cole smiled.  
  
The triad were discussing Cole.  
  
"The traiter" said 1.  
  
"We have to eliminate the situation" said 3.  
  
"I'll call for a bounty hunter" said 2.  
  
"No" said 3.  
  
"What?" cried 1.  
  
"Why send one of our men to get killed or vanquished?" asked 3. "Why not let The Charmed Ones do it for us?"  
  
  
  
Next afternoon  
  
Prue slammed the phone down. "She's going to stay with Cole for a few days"  
  
Piper stood there. "She's worried for him"  
  
"Piper I'm telling you this guy cannot be trusted" said Prue.  
  
"Your sister is correct" said 3 stepping out of the shadows. "Cole Turner is Balthazar"  
  
What will happen now? Will Phoebe vanquish Cole or will Prue do it for her? Please REVIeW! 


	3. To vanquish or not to vanquish?

Chapter 3  
  
Two days later  
  
Phoebe left Cole's apartment to get some food. She felt like getting some fresh air. Cole was nervous and didn't want Phoebe to go out. So he was going to follow her to protect her when he heard a loud knock at the door. He opened it and felt a force knock him to the ground. He looked up and saw Prue and Piper.  
  
  
  
Earlier that day  
  
Prue came downstairs ready for a battle. She entered the kitchen where Piper was finishing the potion.  
  
"Let's go" said Prue.  
  
"Are we sure we can trust the triad?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" said Prue. "but we can trust them on this one"  
  
"And how do you think Phoebe is going to feel?" asked Piper angrily.  
  
"She'll come to her senses" said Prue. "It comes down to him or us. She's a witch and we vanquish demons"  
  
"So that's it" said Piper. "We vanquish Cole and everything is handy dandy"  
  
"No" said Prue. "We'll be there for her"  
  
Piper topped up the potion. "Shouldn't we call Phoebe before we barge in there?"  
  
"I tried" said Prue. "No answer. I don't know why we waited this long. She could be dead"  
  
"I believe Cole wouldn't hurt her" said Piper. "He had plenty of chances. Plus she has a potion"  
  
"Come on" said Prue.  
  
Piper grabbed the potion and left with Prue.  
  
Present  
  
While Phoebe was walking she felt that scary gut feeling. She didn't waste time and ran back to Cole's. She ran till her stomach started cramping. She knew she had to slow down. It wasn't good for her. She was scared and kept running. Finally she ended up in front of the apartment and ran in. She pressed the elevator button furiously and it opened. She got in and waited a while. She felt exhausted. When the door opened Phoebe ran to the door and fumbled with her keys. She opened the door and saw Piper, Prue and Cole. She shut the door.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" she cried.  
  
Cole was breathing heavily on the floor. She ran to his side and helped him up.  
  
"Phoebe get away" said Piper. "He's a demon"  
  
Phoebe laughed. "No he's not"  
  
She turned to him.  
  
"Tell them you're not a demon" said Phoebe nervously.  
  
Cole sighed. He turned into Balthazar and grabbed Phoebe. He put an athame to her throat and shimmered away. Prue cursed.  
  
"Come on" said Piper pulling her away. "We'll scry for her"  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
Piper and Prue entered the living room. Piper set down a plate of sandwiches in front of Phoebe.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Prue.  
  
"Like a dummy" said Phoebe smiling.  
  
"We should go shopping" said Piper.  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "I just really need to be alone"  
  
Prue and Piper nodded. Phoebe held Cole's athame and fell asleep on the couch feeling very guilty and torn. 


	4. Power of two and possibly one more!

Secrets 4  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Phoebe was very sure about her decision. She closed up her suitcase and went downstairs. She knew Prue and Piper were sleeping and was going to sneak out. She was leaving the manor and leaving her life for now. She placed a note in the kitchen on the island and started towards the door. She looked around taking in everything. Then the taxi pulled up and she shut the door and was gone.  
  
Prue came downstairs in her pajama pants and a white shirt. She felt great this morning. She started to make the coffee. Piper walked in with Leo.  
  
"Is Phoebe down here?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" said Prue.  
  
She looked on the island.  
  
"What's this?" she asked. She started to read it and her expression became blank.  
  
"What is it?" asked Piper.  
  
"Phoebe's gone" said Prue.  
  
Piper took the note.  
  
Dear Prue and Piper,  
  
Life is getting complicated right now and I feel trapped. I need to get my head on straight before I do something I might regret. I'm sorry but I have to leave for awhile. Don't bother scrying or asking Leo to find me because I put a cloaking spell on myself. If you need the power of three you have it inside. I also casted a spell so each of you can have a bit of my powers. When I come back my powers will automatically come back. I'm sorry to do this and Prue I know you're pissed but you have to understand that I lost someone I really loved. I love you guys and blessed be!  
  
Love, Phoebe  
  
"She just left" said Piper.  
  
"She said she would come back" said Prue. "Probably when she needs money"  
  
"Prue" cried Piper. "She's broken hearted. She had to kill Cole and I for one want my sister back"  
  
"Maybe the best thing for Phoebe is to give her some time" said Leo.  
  
"I agree" said Prue. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work"  
  
"Fine" said Piper. "Today is inventory"  
  
"Oh Piper" said Prue. "Can I schedule a photo shoot at the club tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "Just clean up afterwards"  
  
Prue went upstairs. Piper turned to Leo.  
  
"Try and find Phoebe" said Piper. "I need to talk to her"  
  
"I'll meditate up there" said Leo. "It's a better signal"  
  
Piper kissed him and nodded.  
  
"I love you" said Piper.  
  
"I love you too" said Leo.  
  
  
  
Prue wiped her tears away as she pulled up at a deli. She got out and made her way inside. She went up to the register.  
  
"Prue Halliwell" said Prue. "I called a half-hour ago for my lunch"  
  
The man nodded and handed her a bag.  
  
"$6.37" said the man.  
  
Prue handed him a ten not caring.  
  
"Keep the change" she said. She started to walk out when she bumped into a young woman.  
  
She got a premonition.  
  
The woman was on a rooftop with her boyfriend when a blue demon appeared and killed her.  
  
Prue snapped out of it. She saw the woman with medium long dark hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry" said the woman.  
  
"My fault" said Prue confusedly. She shook it off. "My name is Prue Halliwell"  
  
"Paige Matthews" said Paige blushing slightly.  
  
She looks familiar, thought Prue.  
  
"Well I'll see you around" said Paige.  
  
"Wait" said Prue.  
  
"Yeah" said Paige.  
  
"Never mind" said Prue.  
  
Paige waved and continued on her way. Prue got on her cell.  
  
"P3" said Piper. "Piper speaking"  
  
"Piper I just had a premonition" said Prue walking to her car.  
  
"You did?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah we have an innocent to save" said Prue.  
  
"When?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know" said Prue. "Maybe tonight on some rooftop"  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "Do you recognize her?"  
  
"No" answered Prue. "but she told me her name was Paige Matthews"  
  
"Well I'll inform Leo on it when he gets back" said Piper. "Gets back from where?" asked Prue.  
  
"I asked him to try and find Phoebe because we really need to talk to her" said Piper.  
  
"I guess that's okay" sighed Prue. "But we can't get sidetracked"  
  
"Alright bye" said Piper.  
  
Prue hung up her phone and drove back to work.  
  
  
  
Paige was dancing with her date at P3. Prue came downstairs and saw her. She ran up to Piper.  
  
"That's the innocent" said Prue.  
  
Piper looked. "Keep an eye on her and when she goes to a rooftop then Leo and I will get her"  
  
Prue nodded. Paige and her date sat down.  
  
"Paige can we go somewhere quieter?" he asked.  
  
"Shane, I like it here" said Paige.  
  
"Please" begged Shane.  
  
Paige stopped her doodling. "Ok"  
  
"I know this rooftop" said Shane. "Let's go"  
  
He and Paige left. Piper and Leo started to follow. Prue went up to Paige's table and spotted the napkin. She saw that Paige had drawn the triquetra symbol. Prue was shocked and left the club.  
  
Piper watched the rooftop through a binocular.  
  
"So many events today" said Piper.  
  
"Yeah" said Leo.  
  
"At least Phoebe still with us in some way" said Piper.  
  
"She's fine" said Leo. "If she's in danger we'll know and her spell will be broken"  
  
Leo hugged her. "We still have to get married"  
  
"No until Phoebe comes back" said Piper.  
  
"I know" said Leo. "but it wouldn't hurt to start planning"  
  
Piper looked back and saw Paige.  
  
"There she is" said Piper.  
  
Then they saw a demon appear. It was Shax.  
  
"Come on" said Piper. She stopped when she saw the girl orb.  
  
"She orbed" cried Piper.  
  
Leo grabbed her hand and orbed her to the building. Paige saw her boyfriend was gone. She ran inside and saw Piper.  
  
"Go" cried Piper.  
  
She tried to blow up Shax but it didn't work. Paige ran away. Leo orbed Piper out to the manor.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Prue.  
  
"She's safe" said Piper. "but we didn't vanquish the demon"  
  
"She orbed" said Leo.  
  
"What?"cried Prue. "Is she a potential whitelighter?"  
  
"I'll have to check with The Elders" said Leo.  
  
He orbed out.  
  
"I'll make some tea" said Piper. She went to the kitchen and filled a pot with water.  
  
"Piper are you okay?" asked Prue.  
  
"Not really" said Piper. "I'm so worried about Phoebe and it hasn't been 24 hours yet"  
  
"I'm worried too" said Prue.  
  
After a while Piper and Prue went into the living room with their tea.  
  
"I do care for her" said Prue. "Even if I don't show it much"  
  
"She knows" said Piper.  
  
They hugged as Leo orbed in.  
  
"What did you find out?" asked Prue.  
  
"According to The Elders" said Leo. "Paige could be another Charmed One"  
  
Well see the story doesn't end there. This is not centered around Phoebe and Cole. At least not yet! Please REVIEW! 


	5. Another Sister

Secrets 5  
  
"Prue wait" said Piper running up to the attic. Leo followed closely behind.  
  
"No" said Prue. "Are you going to tell me we have another sister?"  
  
"Summon mom" said Piper.  
  
Prue set up the candles. Then her and Piper recited the summoning spell. Patti and Grams orbed in. They met an angry Prue.  
  
"They found out" said Grams.  
  
"Mom" said Penny.  
  
"It's true then?" asked Prue. "We have another sister"  
  
"Yes" said Penny. "When your father and I split up the first time Sam and I slept together and I found out I was pregnant"  
  
"Wait a minute" said Piper. "Phoebe is not the youngest"  
  
"No" said Patti.  
  
"She's going to be pissed at that one" said Prue.  
  
"This is too much" said Piper.  
  
"Yeah another sister" said Prue.  
  
"Half-sister" said Piper.  
  
Prue shrugged.  
  
"Well you have to search for her and protect her" said Grams.  
  
"She did orb" said Piper.  
  
"Half-witch, half whitelighter" said Grams.  
  
"Fine we will do that tomorrow" said Prue. "I'm wiped"  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" asked Patti. "You don't know?" asked Prue.  
  
"I've been busy so I haven't checked in for a couple weeks" said Patti.  
  
"Well first Phoebe's boyfriend is a demon" said Prue. "She didn't believe us but last week she had to vanquish him"  
  
"She's heartbroken" said Piper glaring at Prue.  
  
"Poor dear" said Grams.  
  
"She left" said Prue. "She left her sisters and her Charmed duty"  
  
"She's coming back" said Piper.  
  
Leo put his arm around Piper.  
  
"And you two are engaged" said Patti. "How lovely?"  
  
"We are going to wait till Phoebe comes home and we get Paige" said Piper.  
  
Next afternoon  
  
Prue knocked on Paige's door. She didn't like to wait. Paige answered the door.  
  
"You're Prue from the deli" said Paige.  
  
"Yeah" said Prue. "May I come in?"  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"Look I'm not going to beat around the bush" said Prue. "You are my half- sister"  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Paige.  
  
"You are adopted right?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah" said Paige. "But my foster parents died in a car accident"  
  
"I'm sorry" said Prue. "But I have proof"  
  
"I heard my biological parents died too" said Paige.  
  
"Look if you believe me come to this address tonight" said Prue. "and I'll explain everything"  
  
Paige took the address from Prue's hand. Then Prue left without another word.  
  
Piper, Leo, and Prue paced around.  
  
"The Elders are calling" said Leo.  
  
He orbed out.  
  
"How convenient" muttered Piper.  
  
They heard the doorbell. Prue rang and opened it. Paige stood there shyly.  
  
"Come in" said Prue.  
  
They met Piper under the chandelier.  
  
"This is Piper" said Prue.  
  
"Hi I'm Paige" said Paige. "Wait a minute you saved me from that thing"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "We're witches"  
  
"Excuse me" cried Paige.  
  
"Show her" said Piper.  
  
Prue tk'd a pillow across the room and Piper froze it. Paige stood there with her mouth open.  
  
"You are half-witch, half-whitelighter" said Piper.  
  
"What the hell is a whitelighter?" cried Paige.  
  
"You know that little thing you do when you disappear and reappear" said Prue. "Well that's one of your powers, you can also heal and shapeshift. Whitelighters are guardian angels"  
  
"Oh my god" said Paige.  
  
A bright light from the chandelier came down on them. Then they heard a crash.  
  
"That's the demon Shax" cried Piper.  
  
Paige squeaked.  
  
"Up here" said Prue pulling Paige up to the attic. Piper followed close behind. Then she shut the door.  
  
Prue stood in front of Piper and Paige.  
  
"Power of three spell" said Prue.  
  
The locked hands. Shax appeared in the attic.  
  
"Just repeat after us" said Piper. "The power of three will set us free"  
  
The power of three will set us free The power of three will set us free The power of three will set us free  
  
Shax started to shake and exploded. Paige looked at the girls.  
  
"What have you turn me into?" asked Paige.  
  
She ran out and Piper shrugged.  
  
"We'll have a better chance getting Phoebe back" said Piper.  
  
"No" said Prue. "Phoebe's out, Paige is in"  
  
Piper looked at her bewilderedly.  
  
The next morning  
  
Piper came downstairs to see Prue and Leo in deep discussion.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well I got a call from Paige" said Prue. "She wants to get to know us and we have to accept it because the 24 hour window of opportunity is up"  
  
"She has to choose to be good or evil" said Leo.  
  
"So we have to make nice" said Piper. "Got it"  
  
"I'm meeting her in fifteen minutes at the Golden Gate park" said Prue.  
  
Prue walked through the park with no sign of Paige.  
  
"Paige" called Prue.  
  
"Right here" said Paige.  
  
Prue turned around and met with Paige's fist. She fell to the ground. She saw Paige looking down at her with a blank expression. Prue saw The Source appeared behind Paige.  
  
"Got her" said The Source flaming out with Paige.  
  
Prue slammed her fist.  
  
  
  
Prue ran into the empty club where Piper was writing something.  
  
"The Source got to her first" said Prue.  
  
"Great" said Piper. "What now?"  
  
Leo walked in.  
  
"You need to get Paige before she kills an innocent" said Leo.  
  
"Fine" said Prue. "Let's scry for her and then capture her"  
  
"A hostage situation?" cried Piper.  
  
"No" said Prue. "We're just going to try and convince her"  
  
Piper put her pen down. "Let's go then"  
  
  
  
Prue pulled into Paige's job.  
  
"She's a social worker" said Prue.  
  
Piper, Prue, and Leo got out of the car. They saw Paige punch someone behind the building. Paige picked up the man and flung him against the wall. The man was bloody. The Source flamed behind her.  
  
"Call for his heart" said The Source. "Kill him"  
  
Paige looked at the man blankly.  
  
"Heart" said Paige.  
  
The man doubled over coughing. Prue tackled Paige to the ground.  
  
"Leo heal him" said Piper.  
  
Paige threw Prue off her.  
  
"Bitch" cried Paige.  
  
Piper froze Paige. Leo ran back and orbed Paige out along with the girls.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the manor. Paige was thrashing in Leo's arms.  
  
"Let me go" screamed Paige.  
  
"Not a chance" said Piper. "Leo take her to the basement and tie her up"  
  
Leo orbed down with Paige. Piper sighed.  
  
"This is not going well" said Piper.  
  
"I agree" said Prue. "We'll just talk to her"  
  
"Why don't you find something in the book and I'll go and watch her" said Piper. "Also get some sleep"  
  
"I don't know Piper" said Prue.  
  
"I can handle it" said Piper.  
  
"Alright" said Prue. "I'll be asleep for about four hours then we switch"  
  
Piper nodded and went to the basement. Leo finished gagging Paige.  
  
"I have to go" said Leo. "Will you be okay?" Piper nodded and Leo orbed out. Piper got a chair and sat down. Paige was staring at her coldly.  
  
"Look Paige" said Piper. "You're good. You are our sister and we will grow to love you. Please don't do this"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and Piper sighed as she was getting very sleepy. Paige's eyes were sort of hypnotic. Piper drifted off to sleep. The Source appeared over Piper. Paige struggled against the ropes.  
  
"Kill her" said The Source.  
  
Paige shook her head and concentrated. The Source laughed and put his hand on Piper's throat. Paige was scared and all of a sudden she orbed in and out.  
  
"Prue" screamed Paige.  
  
She grabbed The Source and pulled him off Piper who started coughing. Piper woke up and saw Paige smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks" said Paige.  
  
Prue ran downstairs and The Source flamed out. Paige helped Piper up.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Paige.  
  
"It's okay" said Prue. "Welcome to the Halliwell family"  
  
  
  
Later that night  
  
Prue and Piper were sitting on the couch at P3 when they spotted Paige.  
  
"Hi Paige" said Prue. "Come sit"  
  
Paige sat next to Piper.  
  
"This is all new" said Paige.  
  
Prue nodded. "We've only been doing this for three years"  
  
"You're a Halliwell now" said Piper. "We all have to get to know eachother now"  
  
"Being evil didn't feel right" said Paige. "Because you're not" said Prue. "The power of three is back"  
  
Good chapter, huh. Look out for the next chapter it's going to be a wet one. One of The Charmed Ones will have to make a choice between two sisters as they are put on the brink of life and death. 


	6. Losing my mind!

Secrets 6  
  
A month later  
  
Paige was having lunch in the Halliwell kitchen. Prue and her were chatting but Piper was feeling uncomfortable. She still missed Phoebe and wondered where she was.  
  
"Well my lunch break is up" said Paige. "Thanks"  
  
She got up and left. Prue turned to Piper.  
  
"I asked Paige to move in with us" said Prue casually.  
  
"Prue you are taking this too fast" said Piper angrily. "Do you remember Phoebe?"  
  
"Paige is in danger when away from us" said Prue. "Paige needs us and I will be there for her"  
  
"What did she say?" asked Piper.  
  
"She's getting bad vibes off of you" said Prue. "She wants your acceptance"  
  
"You didn't tell her about Phoebe, did you?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes I did " said Prue. "Very briefly. Look Piper, Phoebe abandoned us"  
  
  
  
The Source was sitting at her throne.  
  
"I'll manipulate her" said The Source. "Enhance every guilt she holds just enough to kill her"  
  
The oracle smiled. "Very good plan"  
  
"I'll start today" said The Source. "In two days she will be dead"  
  
  
  
Paige came back to her apartment exhausted. She had falling asleep twice on her desk and she decided to go home early. Prue had invited her to P3 and she wanted to relax first. She took a shower and got dressed. This was all new to her. She knew Prue accepted her already but Piper wasn't as welcoming. Then the news that she is a witch and has powers to defeat evil. Paige looked at the clock and saw she was late.  
  
  
  
"Can we not talk about Paige every moment?" asked Piper frustrated.  
  
The club was fairly crowded and she didn't notice Paige coming up behind her.  
  
"She may be our sister but not to me" said Piper.  
  
Paige stopped very hurt at Piper's comment. Suddenly she heard a voice.  
  
She will never accept you, said the voice. You are not welcomed in her life. She will always want Phoebe and not you. Just like your parents didn't want you or your foster parents.  
  
Paige shook the voice she heard it at work and in the shower. Prue spotted Paige.  
  
"Hi" said Prue. "Come over here"  
  
Paige was getting a headache.  
  
"I'm not feeling well" said Paige breathlessly. "I'm going home"  
  
Prue came up to her. "Well will you come over tomorrow?"  
  
"Maybe" lied Paige. "I have a lot of work to do"  
  
"Ok" said Prue. "Maybe I'll stop by"  
  
Paige turned away and left. Prue turned back to Piper.  
  
"I think she heard you" said Prue.  
  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow" said Piper going back to her drink.  
  
  
  
Paige was tossing and turning in bed. She was dreaming about her parents' accident. She remembered being on the ground as she watched the car exploded.  
  
It's your fault, said voice. If you hadn't gotten in trouble your parents would still be alive.  
  
Paige shot awake. The headache got worst and a wave of guilt swept over her, as did nausea. She hopped out of bed and into the bathroom, She threw up into the toilet. Tears ran down her face.  
  
What do you have to live for, asked the voice.  
  
Paige fell to the floor and fell asleep right into a nightmare.  
  
She was at a lake with Prue and they were laughing. Suddenly The Source appeared and pushed Prue in. Prue was thrashing in the water.  
  
"Paige help me" screamed Prue.  
  
Paige stood there looking at Prue.  
  
"Prue" whispered Paige.  
  
"Don't let me die" cried Prue.  
  
Prue slid under and Paige saw Piper run up crying.  
  
"You killed her" screamed Piper. "You let her die"  
  
The Source was laughing.  
  
Paige woke up the next morning shaken. She felt sick and decided to call out of work. Paige sat up and noticed she fell asleep in the bathroom. Paige walked into the living room and screamed. She saw The Source walking up to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked The Source. "You don't look so good"  
  
"Don't come near me" said Paige.  
  
The Source grabbed her and Paige struggled. She blinked and saw Prue.  
  
"Paige" cried Prue.  
  
"Prue" whispered Paige.  
  
"Yeah" said Prue. "Calm down you're okay"  
  
Paige started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Prue.  
  
"The Source" sobbed Paige. "In my head"  
  
Prue brushed back Paige's hair.  
  
"I'm taking you home" said Prue. "You're probably in danger"  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
  
  
The Source smiled.  
  
"Doesn't take much to break her" said The Source.  
  
  
  
Paige came out of the shower and met Prue who held up some clothes.  
  
"Thanks" said Paige.  
  
"You're welcome" said Prue. "Your boss says you haven't been at work for a couple days and haven't called"  
  
"A couple days" cried Paige. "I remember falling asleep and then waking up, but that was when I left P3"  
  
"Paige" said Prue. "That was a couple days ago"  
  
Paige held her head. "I'm losing it"  
  
"It's okay" said Prue.  
  
"No" screamed Paige. "He's after me because of you two trying to replace me as a Charmed One. I didn't ask for this. Now some big evil wants to kill me. I have to go"  
  
Paige ran downstairs while Prue ran after her. Paige was about to open the door when she saw The Source flame in front of her. Paige blacked out. Prue caught Paige before she hit the ground. Prue tapped her cheek.  
  
"Paige" whispered Prue.  
  
Paige moaned. "It's my fault"  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and saw Prue holding her.  
  
"What happened?" asked Paige.  
  
"You fainted" said Prue worriedly. "Paige you need to take it easy"  
  
She helped Paige stand up.  
  
"Piper and Leo are away for a couple days" said Prue. "I insisted so we could talk"  
  
"I know Piper doesn't want me here" said Paige.  
  
She doesn't, said the voice.  
  
"That's not true" said Prue. "She just misses Phoebe and so do I. Piper doesn't get past things right away"  
  
"I've only been here for a month" said Paige. "I'm not even used to it, but this whole witch thing"  
  
"If Phoebe ever comes back you don't have to be a Charmed One" said Prue.  
  
"So you'll just drop me" said Paige.  
  
"No" said Prue. "You will be still apart of this family. I'm just saying if you don't get used to it"  
  
Paige yawned.  
  
"Take a nap" said Prue. "Then I'll order out"  
  
Paige laid down on the couch and Prue covered her with a blanket. Paige fell asleep immediately.  
  
Paige was in the attic with Prue who was looking in The Book of Shadows. She saw an energy ball coming at her and Prue jumped in front of her. She was engulfed in flames.  
  
Your fault, whispered the fault. End it before someone else dies.  
  
Paige shot awake. "Tomorrow"  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
Prue was at work and Paige was in the manor. The voice was still inside her head and Paige rocked herself in a corner. Piper walked in and saw Paige. She stood up quickly.  
  
"Get away" screamed Paige.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Piper. "Where's Prue?"  
  
"You can't trick me" said Paige. "I know you're The Source"  
  
She ran to the attic.  
  
You're a jinx, said the voice. End this.  
  
Paige opened the attic window and sat at the edge. Piper was on the phone.  
  
"Prue you better get home" said Piper. "I found Paige all wacky talking about The Source"  
  
"I'll be right there" said Prue.  
  
Piper put the phone down and ran upstairs. She spotted Paige.  
  
"Paige stop" said Piper.  
  
Paige looked at her.  
  
"My parents dying all my fault" sobbed Paige. "Have to end the pain"  
  
"The Source is in your head" said Piper.  
  
"No" said Paige looking down.  
  
"Paige please don't" said Piper.  
  
"You won't give me a chance" said Paige.  
  
"It's hard" said Piper. "My sister left me and she hasn't been in contact and I'm really scared that she's dead"  
  
She dropped to the floor and cried for the first time. Paige heard the voice again.  
  
She's playing you, said the voice. She will turn on you  
  
"I'll help you" said Paige climbing down. "I have no more doubts"  
  
  
  
The Source cried out in fury.  
  
"Stupid whitelighter" said The Source. "I want those witches dead"  
  
The oracle looked into her glass ball.  
  
"Something or someone is coming very soon" said the oracle. "Someone very powerful indeed"  
  
Ok that chapter was kind of quick and a bit boring but hey this is not really a Paige fic. Please REvIEW 


End file.
